Una apuesta de pervertidos
by Linda152
Summary: Utau hace una apuesta con Amu para que gane un vestido, Amu acepta. Utau dijo que si Ikuto decía que amaba a Amu, se llevaba el vestido; y si no, también se lo podía quedar. Amu acepto, pero al escuchar lo que Utau le recomendó hacer para ganar la apuesta se vio obligada a hacerlo a esa manera. Ikuto revelara sus sentimientos? AMUTO LEMMON!


Una apuesta de pervertidos** (Linda: Esto va a estar bueno. Amu: Noooo! Izzy: no nos pertenece Shugo Chara. Linda: Este Lemmon fue inspirado en el video Poison, de Secret)**

-Amu-

Estaba caminando por las calles de mi cuadra, viendo hacia todos lados. Seguí caminando y me encontré con un balón de futbol, luego escuche un ´´Pásalo!´´ del lado de la calle; voltee lentamente y vi un bonche de chicos dándome señales para que pasara la pelota.

´´Okay!´´ grite levantando la pelota. Espera, que hago con ella!? Si la pateo tal vez la mande muy lejos o muy lento, se burlaran de mí; pero si se las doy en la mano, pensaran que soy una debilucha! Decidí patearla, la volví a poner en el suelo y la patee….que suerte que uno de los chicos la atrapo!

´´Buen pase!´´ grito el chico que la atrapo, puse dos dedos en mi frente y los moví ligeramente hacia al frente; que significaba un ´Adiós´.**(Linda: Así es como lo hago yo!)**

Seguí caminando, pero cabizbaja ya que recordé que hoy fue examen de Ciencias y no estudia para ello. Estaba torturando mi mente con las calificaciones que probablemente sacare, cuando choco con alguien; caí en mi trasero y déjenme decirles, que si dolió.

´´Fíjate por!- Amu?´´ escuche una voz exclamar en frente de mí, subí mi mirada hacia arriba y encontré a Utau ya parándose del suelo. Me pare rápidamente y me rasque la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

´´Perdón. Espera, Utau?! Que haces por aquí, tu casa no está aquí cerca o por este camino´´ pregunte sospechando de algo, esto me da un mal presentimiento.

´´En realidad, estoy aquí porque te quiero proponer algo´´ dijo con una sonrisa perversa, trague saliva con dificultad. ´´Pero antes, te quiero preguntar algo´´ hizo una pausa, pero continuo después de unos segundos de silencio. ´´Crees que ni hermano te ama?´´ WOW! Eso vino de la nada.

´´Q-Que?! Claro que-que no!´´ exclame agitando mis manos por todos lados como loca.

´´Bueno, tal vez estas en lo incorrecto´´ dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón y con una sonrisa más perversa. ´´Apostemos. Si mi hermano dice que te ama, te regalare el vestido de diseñador que siempre quisiste´´ mis ojos se llenaron de brillo, no puede ser!

´´Trato! Pero qué pasa si no me ama?´´ pregunte, no manches…lo pregunte como si fuera cualquier cosa.

´´Te lo daré aun así, ya me aburrí de ese vestido´´ dijo con cara aburrida, yo fruncí el ceño.

´´Pero, cual será la mejor manera para que Ikuto me diga todos sus sentimientos?´´ pregunte seriamente, porque eso iba a ser algo DIFICILISIMO.

´´Bueno tendrás que..….´´ en ese momento se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro lo que debía hacer, después de decirlo me sonroje como un tomate.

´´Q-Que?! Crees que lo di-diga si ha-hago es-eso?´´ tartamudee, ella se rio un poco.

´´Que dices entonces?´´ pregunto Utau poniendo una mano en sus caderas y doblándola un poco. En realidad no sé; de verdad quiero ese abrigo! Si es algo justo, ya que me lo va a dar aunque Ikuto me diga que no.

´´O-Okay´´ murmure, Utau sonrió y me llevo al centro comercial para comprar las prendas que me dijo que me pusiera cuando me susurro el plan.

-En el departamento de Ikuto(Amu)-

Utau y yo entramos en puntitas a el departamento de Ikuto, ya que ella tenía una llave no sé porque. Entre al baño y Utau espero afuera; cuando me puse mi ´atuendo especial´ me mire al espejo, esto estaba mal! EN TODAS LAS FORMAS!

Salí del baño tratando de taparme con mis brazos; también trataba de bajar la falda jalándola hacia abajo, pero se volvía a subir ya que era un vestido. ´´Tranquila! Vas a romperlo, y me costó cien pesos!´´ dijo Utau dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con una puerta con las orillas de madera y lo de en medio era vidrio polarizado, me voltee con Utau. ´´Ikuto está aquí, este es su estudio. Solo entra y has lo que quieras hacer´´ dijo Utau con su sonrisa perversa de nuevo, creo que le está haciendo mal que Ikuto sea su hermano.

´´O-Okay´´ dije susurrando, aunque sabía que nunca me escucharía. Utau se fue de la casa dejándome a mí en frente de la puerta; el vidrio era algo raro ya que podía ver lo que estaba adentro, pero parecía que Ikuto no me podía ver.

Mire por el vidrio una habitación con paredes blancas y piso de madera laminada, como toda la casa. Había dos libreros en las partes laterales de la habitación, tapaban casi toda la pared pero dejaba en pequeño espacio para dejar ver la pared blanca. En la esquina izquierda había un gran piano, al parecer Ikuto también toca el piano; y en medio estaba el, sentado en una gran silla color rojo sangre con un gran escritorio de madera más obscura que la del piso.

Esa mesa estaba llena de papeles que parecían ser composiciones de violín y piano, un montón de plumas, libros y vi que el violín estaba apoyado en el lado izquierdo del escritorio. Espera, deja de ver su casa Amu! Debo entrar antes de que salga.

Respire hasta llenar todos mis pulmones de aire de valor y abrí lentamente la puerta lentamente.

-Ikuto-

Estaba componiendo una nueva canción en mi estudio, esta canción era dedicada a una chica llamada: Hinamori Amu. Y si no lo han adivinado, estoy perdidamente enamorado de esta chica; es que, como me puedo resistir a su sonrisa y su belleza. Ella es como un ángel caída del cielo, una diosa! Ella es quien le da esa chispa de diversión y felicidad a mi sombría vida, ella es quien me enseñó a amarla y a quererla como si fuera mi vida.

Escuche el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, cuando voltee a ver que era me quede con la boca abierta. Era mi Amu! Y sí que se veía bien. Tenía un vestido de un azul como mi cabello y la parte del pecho a la cintura parecía un corset, solo que con detalles negros y todo lo demás era azul. La falda era de azul y alcanzaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y tenía zapatos negros con un lazo azul en el tobillo. Su cabello estaba agarrado en su usual cola de lado pero con un listón azul con una cruz de metal en el centro del moño; de verdad se ve sensual.

Ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa….pervertida?! Dios, soy solo yo o me acabas de hacer un milagro? La chica de mis sueños, la única que amo, mi luz, mi vida estaba parada en frente a mí con estas prendas. MIS REZOS DIERON FRUTOS!**(Izzy: Esto. Esta. MAL!)**.

´´Hola, Ikuto´´ saludo Amu con una mano, sonreí de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, esto podría ser de veras algo que Amu está haciendo? No será uno de mis sueños? Tal vez.

Amu se fue acercando lentamente a mi escritorio, y ya que no había silla ahí se sentó en el escritorio; exponiendo parte del muslo, mostraba más de lo que debía. Ella me veía con ojos deseosos, picarones y llenos de lujuria, me gustaba. Pero espera, no pienses en esto Ikuto! De seguro alguien le dio algo raro que se tomó y está haciendo esto porque sí, eso debe ser.

´´Quieres tomar agua Amu? La necesitas más que yo, eso parece´´ murmure empujando ligeramente el vaso hacia Amu, ella lo tomo y bebió algo de esta con los ojos cerrados. Cuando termino toda el agua que estaba en el vaso, abrió los ojos y me miro de la misma manera que antes.

Sentí algo peludo en mis piernas, voltee mi vista hacia mis piernas y vi una cola de gato negra con un moño azul y una campana. Volví a voltear a ver a Amu y esta tenia orejas de gato del mismo color, ella me sonrió con una sonrisa perversa y se levantó.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó en mis piernas, su cola se movía de aquí para allá y esto hacía sonar la campana que tenía en la punta de esta. Me miro con deseo, pero note que empezó a acercarse a mi cara.

-Amu-

AAAAAH! Esto no debería estar pasando, no debería estar haciendo esto! Pero debía hacerlo, por ese vestido de diseñador! Oigan, una chica hace lo que pueda por ropa de diseñador gratis.

Empecé a acercarme a la cara de Ikuto, con el objetivo de besarlo. No sabía Nada sobre besar, así que ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer en el momento que uniera nuestros labios; pero hare como Utau me dijo, me dejare llevar.

El empezó a acercarse también y a cerrar los ojos, al igual que yo. Cerré mis ojos justo antes de juntar nuestras bocas, después de un segundo sentí presión en mis labios; estaba declarado, Tsukiyomi Ikuto me ha besado. Él fue mi primer beso.

Ikuto empezó a moverse en mis labios, trate de seguirle el ritmo aunque fue MUY difícil; parecía que era profesional en este tipo de cosas, pero espera, él era el gran Ikuto! Claro que sabía de estas cosas más que cualquier persona que conozco.

De repente sentí algo húmedo en mi labio, abrí mi boca y sentí la lengua de Ikuto entrar en mi boca. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza por la vergüenza, las manos de Ikuto me recorrían toda la espalda mientras yo movía mis piernas para hincarme y hacer que Ikuto quedara entre mis piernas.

Una de las manos de Ikuto empezó a acariciarme desde la nuca de mi cuello, siguió bajando y continúo en mi cola de gato. Gracias a Dios que Yoru me dejo hacer Chara Change con él, bueno no me sorprende ya que le di siete bolsas de sardinas. La mano acaricio la cola hasta el final con la campana y la soltó, solo para volver a empezar; de verdad me sentía como una gata.

La otra mano me agarro de la rodilla y me levanto del asiento, me cargo hasta una puerta del mismo estilo de la del estudio y me acorralo; aun besándome. Nos atacábamos el uno al otro como si fuera una pelea de besos; y dentro de nuestras bocas, había una guerra a muerte entre nuestras lenguas.

Ikuto alcanzo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, entramos a un cuarto que parecía ser su cuarto. Las paredes y el suelo eran lo mismo que el estudio, pero la cama tenía una base blanca con cobijas del azul de cabello de Ikuto, había un pequeño escritorio blanco a un lado de la cama de Ikuto con compartimientos arriba del escritorio de una madera obscura; y a un lado de esta había una gran ventana, pero cortinas la cubrían. Y a un lado de la cama había una puerta que de seguro guía al baño.

Cerro la puerta después de que el entro y me volvió a besar, con la misma intensidad que lo hizo antes. Empezamos a caminar hacia atrás mientras nos quitamos los zapatos, hasta que topamos con la cama de Ikuto, Ikuto me lanzo en la cama y me miro con una mirada llena de lujuria; le devolví la mirada y lo jale del cuello de la camisa.

´´Sabes, no debes hacer esto´´ dijo Ikuto justo antes de besarme, espera…de que habla.

´´Que quieres decir?´´ pregunte con mi voz normal, pero con mis ojos entre cerrados.

´´Esto que estás haciendo, de seguro Utau te dijo algo para que li hicieras´´ dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. ´´Sé que tu corazón solo le pertenece a ese maldito de Tadase´´ abrí mis ojos como platos. ´´Nunca podrías enamorarte de mí, pero en cambio yo…yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti´´ salte de la sorpresa.

´´P-Perdón?´´ pregunto, no lo puedo creer.

´´Amu, te amo. Eres diferente a todas las demás; no te agrado solo por mi físico, y aunque te he lastimado siempre te quedas a mi lado. Eres perfecta, perfecta para mí´´ dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa dulce. Ahora que me doy cuenta, como no puedo estar enamorada de este chico? Algunas veces puede ser pervertido y fastidioso, pero siempre está ahí para protegerme y cuidarme; y hasta entiende como me siento!

´´Ikuto-´´ empecé a empezar mi frase para confesarle mi amor por él, pero me interrumpió.

´´Amu, sé que no me amas; pero yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, eres la única que le da brillo y diversión a mi vida. Tu manera de reír, tu personalidad, tu belleza, amo todo sobre ti Amu´´ al final de su frase estaba sonrojada como nunca. ´´Y tú fuiste la que me salvaste, de mí mismo. Te he lastimado, pero siempre has estado ahí para alegrarme y enamorarme; y tal vez no lo creas, pero tú fuiste la que me libro de mi tristeza´´.

´´Ikuto, yo…ta-tambien te…..a-a-a-amo´´ este tartamudeo algunas veces me cansa; en ese mismo momento los ojos de Ikuto se llenaron de un brillo de felicidad.

´´De veras?´´ pregunto Ikuto.

´´Si, pero soy solo una niña. Y tú lo que necesitas es a una mujer, por eso´´ pause para acercarme a su oído. ´´Hazme tuya, para que nadie me aleje de ti´´ susurre lo más sensual que pude.**(Linda: -Se desmaya-. Izzy: Linda, no otra vez!)**

´´Segura Amu?´´ pregunto Ikuto en tono excitado.

´´Claro´´ dije separándome de su oído y guiñándole el ojo.

´´Bueno, pero si ya no quieres solo dime´´ dijo Ikuto clavando esos ojos de zafiros en los míos. En un segundo me empezó a besar de nuevo, le correspondí de inmediato. Me empezó a acostar en la cama mientras metía su lengua en mi cavidad.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mi Chara Change se deshizo hace mucho. Ikuto empezó a deshacer el nudo del corset del vestido, esto me hizo gemir; cuando se deshizo completamente empezó a levantar mi falda, hasta que me quito el vestido y dejándome en ropa interior.

´´Eres….hermosa´´ murmuro Ikuto al ver mi cuerpo en solo ropa interior, me sonroje por su comentario. Me volvió a besar mientras acariciaba mi muslo desnudo, me separe del beso y gemí; Ikuto ahogo ese gemido en su boca, y parece que lo disfruto.

´´Aaah! Ikuto, no exageres con-Aaaah´´ trataba de decir una oración, pero sus carisias me interrumpían y me hacían gemir. Para tratar de estar al mismo ritmo que él, metí mi mano adentro de su playera y con mis movimientos empezó a desabrocharse; en cuestión de minutos se cayó al suelo dejando a Ikuto solo en pantalones.

´´Te gusta lo que ves?´´ pregunto con tono sexy, me sonroje más al escuchar su pregunto. ´´Ven´´ dijo acomodándome arriba de él, ahora yo estaba sobre él; agarro mis dos manos y las puso en sus pectorales.

´´U-Umm´´ empecé a decir, pero no podía continuar por la vergüenza.

´´No te preocupes, también quiero que me des placer´´ dijo en tono sensual. Mire su pectoral por un momento, luego empecé a besarlo y a lamerlo; iba desde arriba hasta abajo. Cuando llegue a su pantalón empecé a quitar su cinturón lentamente haciendo que Ikuto inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando su gemido.

Cuando lo quite empecé a bajar el pantalón, dejando a la vista su bóxer y un bulto grande; al parecer Ikuto es más pervertido de lo que pensé. En ese momento Ikuto rodo quedando arriba de mí, puso mis dos manos arriba de mi cabeza dejándome en una posición vulnerable.

´´Me toca a mí´´ murmuro en mi oído mientras lo mordía, lamia y jugaba. Luego empezó a bajar hasta llegar a mis pechos; no son tan grandes, pero por lo menos han crecido a ser dos bultos. Ikuto hundió su cabeza entre mis pechos haciendo que suelte un gemido.

´´Aaah! I-Ikuto´´ exclame poniendo mis manos en su cabello, empecé a alborotar su cabello mientras aspiraba mi olor en mis pechos. Sentí como las manos de Ikuto iban a mi espalda y desabrochaban mi sujetador; pero nuestros labios seguían juntos, besándose salvajemente y con mucha pasión.

Cuando mi sostén ya estaba fuera note un leve sonrojo de parte de Ikuto, acaso mis pechos son así de grandes?. ´´Ikuto, no hay porque sonrojarse. Son pequeños después de todo´´ murmure, pero Ikuto tomo mi mejilla y beso mis labios.

´´Que estás diciendo? Son perfectos´´ dijo sonriendo, me sonroje aún más de lo que estaba. Ikuto rápidamente empezó a succionar mi pezón, gemí.

´´Aaah! Ikutooo´´ no podía decir otra cosa más que un gemido, porque tengo que ser así de débil? Ikuto succionaba y lamia mientras masajeaba mí otro pecho, esta combinación de movimientos me excitaba bastante.

Cuando termino su labor con mi pecho empezó a hacer lo mismo con el otro, mientras masajeaba el que ya había terminado de lamer. No quería quedarme en esta situación, así que metí mi mano en su bóxer y empecé a acariciar tímidamente su miembro.

Ikuto gimió en voz baja y debilito su agarre en mis manos, rodé hasta quedar arriba de él y lo bese con intensidad; mi mano salió de su bóxer solo para bajarlo y hacer que Ikuto quede completamente desnudo.

Baje lentamente y me topé con su gran miembro, me sonroje al verlo. ´´No te detengas, tócame´´ dijo Ikuto con la cabeza para atrás, sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi cabeza y me acercaban a su miembro palpitante.

Lo agarre con mis manos y me lo metí a la boca lentamente, lo lamí tímidamente; pero luego le agarre la onda y lo hice más sensualmente. A Ikuto se le escapaban algunos suspiros de placer, pero eso me hacía feliz; me sentía sensual y completamente capaz de evitar a cualquier hombre.

Deje su miembro y lo mire con lujuria, el me sonrió pervertidamente; él sabía que quería. El rodo de nuevo para quedar arriba de mí, lo mire con una sonrisa. El bajo, y bajo, y bajo hasta topar con mi ropa interior que tapaba mi sexo caliente. Me la saco rápidamente y empezó a lamerla lentamente y sensualmente.

´´Aaaaah!´´ gemí en tono MUY alto, suerte que Ikuto vive solo porque si no ya nos hubieran descubierto. Ikuto seguía con su labor, de torturarme y excitarme lamiendo mi sexo.

´´Te gusta?´´ pregunto subiendo a verme a los ojos, mientras acariciaba mi intimidad; sus carisias quemaban mi intimidad cada vez que se hacían más lentas y excitantes.

´´Si!´´ exclame en tono de gemido.

´´Muy bien, porque esto te gustara más´´ dijo en su tono sensual de siempre.

´´De que ha-AAAAH!´´ gemí más fuerte cuando sentí dos dedos de Ikuto metiéndose dentro de mí, los dedos hacían un movimiento de: adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Esto causaba una completa explosión dentro de mí.**(Linda: Que pa-ve lo que está pasando y se desmaya de nuevo-. Izzy: OTRA VEZ?!)**

Sentí como metía más dedos; metió otro, y otro, y otro hasta que los cinco dedos estaban dentro de mí. Sentía como hacían círculos y me acariciaban, gemía sin parar pero Ikuto me acallaba besándome; debo admitir que esto me está empezando a gustar. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda, el cabello, todas partes donde mis manos podían alcanzar.

´´Amu, lista?´´ me pregunto Ikuto después de minutos de caricias, asentí lentamente. El saco los cinco dedos de mí uno por uno, y cuando los saco lentamente los remplazo por su miembro.

´´Aaaah! I-I-Ikutoooo!´´ gemí cuando su miembro se adentró más en mí, empuje su cabeza hacia mí para que me besara y que mis gemidos no se escucharan. Mis gemidos se disolvían en el beso apasionado que demostraba todo nuestro amor por los dos.

La penetración de Ikuto me dolía muchísimo, como si me estuvieran apuñalando una y otra vez. Pero raramente este dolor se convirtió en placer, y ya no gemí con dolor si no con placer. ´´Aaah, aah, aaaah! Ikuto, mas rapidoo!´´ gemía, Ikuto me obedeció de inmediato e hizo sus penetraciones más rápidas y salvajes.

Estábamos apunto de llegar al final, juntos. Ikuto dio sus últimas penetraciones, y yo mis gemidos más fuertes de la noche; hasta que sentí la esencia de Ikuto recorrer mi cuerpo. Ya estaba declarado que de ahora en adelante yo era propiedad de Ikuto y DE NADIE MAS!

Ikuto me sonrió dulcemente y me beso en la frente, se lanzó a un lado de mi en la cama y me miro con esos hermosos zafiros. ´´Te amo´´ me dijo, me sonroje aún MAS de lo que estaba….si era posible.

´´Y-Yo ta-tambien, I-Ikuto´´ murmure para luego hundir mi cara en su pecho. Sentí como Ikuto nos cubría con las cobijas de la cama y nos dormimos profundamente. TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER POR UN ESTUPIDO VESTIDO! Pero, valió la pena.

**Linda:-Despertándose- Siento que fue un asco, pero al menos cumplí tu petición lolita gótica!**

**Izzy: Yo lo calificó como un ocho, y tu Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: 10000000000! Todo lo que sea Amuto y tenga lemmon le doy la mejor calificación.**

**Amu: -Desmayada-**

**Izzy: -Le lanza una cubeta llena de chocolate-**

**Amu: AAAAH!**

**Ikuto: Mmmm…gracias por la comida!**

**Amu: AAAAH!-Huye de Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Espera, déjame al menos probarte!-Corre por Amu-**

**Izzy: Recomendación!**

**Linda: Es….FOREVER LOVE! De C-ute.**

**Izzy: Me tengo que ir, quiero comer empanadas **

**Linda: Linda OUT!**

**AGREGAR SHUGO CHARAS!**


End file.
